


Saturday Night in the City

by ximeria



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Community: kink_bingo, In Public, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all Jack's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Night in the City

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the kink bingo prompt of "In public"

Ianto did his level best to keep an eye out on the car park where they had stopped for a break. It was a Saturday night and while it wasn't overly busy, people did come and go with some frequency.

He put his hand on top of Jack's head, not really holding, just resting it there. The first time they'd done this in public, Ianto had been wildly opposed to it, but now he was beginning to wonder if he was enjoying it more than he should.

Whether or not they got caught didn't change the fact that it was Jack's fault anyway.

Ianto bit his lower lip and gripped the steering wheel with the other hand. His knuckles whitened - on some level he found it interesting that if there was enough light for him to see that - maybe there was enough light for a passing person to notice that he was....

Jack lifted his head and the cool air hit Ianto's cock. It was almost painfully the way the wetness cooled it even more. "Stop thinking, Ianto," Jack ordered before leaning back down.

Ianto let his head fall back onto the headrest of the seat and this time a small, drawn out moan escaped him. "Make me," he taunted Jack, knowing full well that he was asking for trouble.

Jack tightened his grip on Ianto's thigh and Ianto knew that the challenge had been accepted. He once again pulled up and off, blowing air over Ianto's cock. "Imagine if anyone came close enough to look in here," he whispered, dipping his tongue into the slit of Ianto's cock.

Ianto swallowed hard and tried to keep his eyes open to watch out for a possible audience.

"Still too focused," Jack mumbled, rubbing his cheek against the shaft of Ianto's cock. "Must be losing my touch."

"Thanks to you, I have experience in withstanding your charms," Ianto said with a choked off laugh.

"Is that so?" Jack muttered, nipping along the shaft.

Ianto bit the inside of his cheek, trying hard not to cry out. It was a game they frequently played and Ianto had no trouble keeping up.

Outside, in the car park, a young couple made their way past, and a small voice in the back of Ianto's head dared them to turn their heads, to look inside the SUV and watch him come undone as Jack swallowed him down to the root again.

Sliding his hand down from Jack's head to the back of his neck, Ianto felt the heat coming off the skin and the muscles tensing and relaxing as Jack did what he could to drive Ianto crazy. He looked at the couple as they walked past, completely focused on each other.

He felt his control crumbling and with a squeeze to Jack's neck let him know he was close.

Of course that didn't make Jack back off. If anything, it made him suck harder and Ianto was lost in the almost pain as his sensitised flesh slid in and out of Jack's mouth. A long drawn out moan escaped Ianto when his orgasm hit and he didn't care who might hear or who might take a second look at the parked SUV. All he cared about was Jack swallowing around him, lips stretched and red. Ianto didn't need to see it. It was a look he'd seen before and one that never failed to make him come hard and fast.

Coming down from his high, Ianto rubbed the back of Jack's neck.

Jack was slumped over, head resting on Ianto's thigh, catching his breath. He finally sat back up, redid Ianto's trousers and fixed his shirt as well as he could.

Ignoring the car park for a moment, Ianto met him halfway and wasn't surprised to feel his own cock twitch at the taste of himself in Jack's mouth. "Need a hand?" he asked when they broke the kiss, faces still close together.

"It can wait until the next break," Jack said with a soft laugh. "I like the thrill of expectation."

"You don't say," Ianto replied drily, turning his head to take a quick look at the car park. A shadow lurched along the darkness of the wall at the end of the area.

"Break's over, Jack," Ianto said rubbing his hand over Jack's thigh, feeling the muscles underneath the trousers. He nodded toward the shadow that was unmistakably a Weevil skirting the edge of the car park.

"There goes the opportunity to have sex on the next break," Jack said wistfully. "Ah well, we'll just have to wait till we get back to the hub."

"Not necessarily," Ianto breathed, fighting with a laugh. "Find a less busy car park for the next break and I'll shag you over the hood of the SUV."

Just less busy, not completely abandoned. Absolutely Jack's fault. All of it.

The end


End file.
